And it keeps flowing
by Nahoe-Ketsake
Summary: What wiil happen if Matt get's kidnap? Will he do anything to keep himself consious and aware, or will he just let himself flip into unconsiouness? Will he be strong enough to face to emotional and physical pain? Careful: Sexual references. No Matt/Tai
1. 3 o’clock wasn’t an hour to call

This is my first fanfic that I put online. I have read lots of fics here, and I finally decided to put my own here. I want to thanks all the people that write fanfics and tell them they do a great job. Please review or feel free to do any coment, I can assure you I'll read it. I don't own Digimon nor the digidestinated.

* * *

_Ok… Ok… ok ok ok ok, Matt focus now. Well at least try. __Oh holly crap, I can't do this._

School was on. Maths test was being taken by the 13 years old students.

_Ok, cosine divided by two equal sines. I think, hey sine sounds like sink__ hahaha. Ok back to focus._

In the other side of the room, Tai was working too.

_If I divide the tangent by the secant I get…. 35.67, ok that sound like right, or maybe not, don't care anyway__…. Finally!_

Then Tai lay down in his desk. Matt was becoming more and more frustrated by this. He wanted an earthquake to occur, maybe just a small one. He looked Tai's way and found him sleeping in his desk. Matt couldn't believe it. Tai wasn't that smart, he wasn't intelligent at all! But he has finished and Matt didn't.

Then the bell runs.

"Ok everybody, pass you paper to the front" called the teacher

_No, not yet, please_

"Matt! I say pass the papers!"

_Please one more minute_

"Matt!"

"Coming"

_I don't even got a chance_

When the teacher has collected all papers, students started walking to the exit.

"Hey Matt! How did it go?" Asked Tai smirking at his best friend

"Awful" _Taking into consideration I spend the last three hours studying_

"Oh, but didn't you study yesterday up to 5am?"

"Come on Tai, you know what studying is for me. I just can't focus" He said as the walked on the way out. "By the way, how much did you know? I mean you felt asleep"

"Oh, not much, guess I just answered what sounded right" Said as he laugh at Matt's face

They kept walking until the reach the avenue, where each one has to take his own way.

"Call me later Matt!" Yelled Tai as he went

"What for?"

"No idea!"

"'kay"

Matt entered to his apartment, not much in cooking's mood. He went to his room and slept. He dreamed… he had a nightmare, a bad one. He didn't knew what was happening, but there was something wrong. Blood…

He waked up hours later by the sound of a door, not remembering anything of the dream he just had have. Dad was home. He rapidly stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey son"

"Hey dad, I'm gonna make dinner"

"Nice call"

Hiroaki (Matt's dad) entered to his room and started unpacking his work stuff, then went back to kitchen, where Matt was almost finished.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Ramen soup"

"Nice, so how much time?"

"Just some minutes"

Then the phone rang. Hiroaki got to his feet and pick it up. And started talking, suddenly his smile vanished and was replace for an angry expression. Then he hangs up.

"What was it dad?"

"No...nothing Matt, you... Work!" He sounded to nervious to be true

"OK..." _Now that didn't sounded like he was telling the truth_

"Is dinner yet?"

"Yeah!"!

Matt served dinner and put it in the table, where he began to eat. He quickly noticed his father's behavior was starngely odd that night.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Matt I say nothing!"

Hiroaki shouted.

_Why is he shouting to me? I didn't do anything wrong. Not fair__._

"But that isn't true"

"Go to your room! But give me your cell first!"

"But dad!"

"But dad nothing! Go!

_Shit! I didn't do anything wrong!__ Maybe yelling wasn't the best opcion. Shit! Didn't think about that!_

Matt started walking towards his room. Slammed the door, and lay down in his bed. And slept again.

3 o'clock, 3 o'clock wasn't an hour to call, but he have promised Tai that he would. And in the other hand he wasn't sleepy anymore, so he went to the living and grabbed the wireless phone, and went to his room. Dial Tai's cell and wait.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Four rings

"Matt do you realize I was sleeping?"

"Sorry, you wanted me to call"

"Why you whisper?"

"My dad grounded me"

"Why?"

"No idea, doesn't matter anyway"

"Wait, no cell again?" Matt could hear him laughing in the other side

"Yup"

"Hey so Friday's night, I won't be going to you house?"

"Yes, he didn't say anything about not going out"

"Of course! Well see you tomorrow"

"Hey! What did you wanted me to call you for?"

"Ah… I had this joke, wanna hear it?"

"Sure why not?"

"Ok, Matt, How do you drive a blonde crazy? Give him a bag of M&Ms and tell him to alphabetize them, hahahahahhahaha"

"Oh, Taichi go to hell!" He hang up.

He let himself roll on his bed for a littler longer before going to the living to put th phone back. As he walked he laughed for himself. Life could sometimes be so easy and relaxing. When he finally decided he needed to go and have some sleep, the phone started ringing. He answer it, before his dad could hear, as far as he was cocerned it could be Tai. But it wasn't.

"Give us the money" An unknow voice ordered

"Excuse me?"

"We know you are there Hiroaki, give us the money or Yamato will pay"

Wait! He was Yamato! That this means he was going to pay? How?

"What?"

"Remember our conversation before? Look out for your little son, he might juts be kidnap any day"

Then they hang up.

He was going to be kidnap? Why? What have his father done? Maybe he haven't done anything? Noo... he couldn't be kidnap! NO! He had heard horrible stories about those who get kidnapped!

_Ok... ok Matt think straight, this can't be happening, you go back to sleep, this is all a dream, a bad dream. _

As he started falling sleep he could feel the tears feeling his eyes, it couldn't be true.

The next morning, was a cold one, and Mat didn't want to get out of bed. Until his dad started yelling at him.

"Matt! Wake up now!" He yelled from the kitchen

"Coming" nearly awake

It was a cold breakfast too. Neither Hiroaki nor Matt wanted to talk to each other.

"You look awful son, are you feeling ok?" Hiroaki said with an eyebrow up

"Mmm"

"Let me check you temperature"

"'M fine"

"You don't look that way, maybe you should stay home, for today"

_Home? Staying home? Since when my dad let's me stay home? "Look out for your little son, he might juts be kidnap any day" Kidnap… kidnap… Oh my god…_

"Son"

"T's nothing" he said as he brushed the tears that were threatening to come out

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, I should get going"

"But it's too early"

"It's ok" He said as he grabbed his bag and went out. But in the door, his dad called him.

_I love you son…._

He ignored him, and left. He didn't mean to be like that, he knew his dad was nervous, he was nervous himself. He felt sick, worse every second.

Matt went to the avenue, where he was supposed to meet Tai, Kari and Izzy. They were all there, as he expected, but when they greet him, he didn't answer.

"So how much time" Tau asked him with a smile

"No idea, maybe until I improve my grades"

"I can help you with that, I can-" Matt just cut Izzy in the middle of his sentence

"It's ok Izzy"

Tai quickly noticed something was off with his friend, any other day Matt will laugh and tell Izzy he was a studying freak. But he didn't, he didn't even smile, he just looked absently o the street. He aslo notices his friend was extremelly pale and dazed.

"OK, maybe we should get going" Tai said

_Great now everyone will go and when I get time I'll ask Matt was wrong! Great plan Tai_

They started walking, once they were all separated into their classes Tai decided to talk to Matt.

"So, how was breakfast?" Tai asked

_This is definitely going to work_

"Breakfast? " Matt answered as he lifts one eyebrow "Mmm… let's see… I eat bread"

"Nooo… I meant, you and you father… asshole"

"Oh…Why do you care anyway?"

"'Cause you're this asshole is my best friend, beside you look kind of feverish today"

"My dad said the same thing, that doesn't answer the question, leave me alone Tai"

"But, Matt… I…"

"SHUT UP!"

Matt stood up and walk out of the class, slamming the door.

_Sorry Tai I didn't meant to do that, I can't control my temper anymore…_

* * *

So is everything true? Are Matt's suspicions right? And what is Hiroaki hidind?

Thanks to all the ones who read this I'll try to update maximum up to next week.


	2. Haha… there is no place for me

It has been 1 hour since Matt's outburst, but he hasn't talked to Tai since… He knew he needed to apologize, but… how? He couldn't tell him: "Hey Tai, I'm sorry, but yesterday I receive a call that I was being to get kidnap! Anyways, sorry for yelling to you… NOT"

It was hard but he just tried to stay focus in class. The best he can do. Then the teacher start calling them to give them the test they have been tested on last day. Ishida Yamato: 05…

_Yesterday, yesterday I would have care…_

The bell rang. And as he did all days, Matt grabbed his things and run out of the class, but this time, he run alone. But Tai quickly follow.

_I got a know, something is terribly wrong_

"Hey Matt, sorry about this morning. I don't know…"

_Wait, Tai shouldn't be apologizing, I should_

"No Tai, wait, it was totally my fault!"

"Well if you say so! Anyway, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Really Tai is ok, anyways… I don't feel good, I'm going home, see you"

_Shower… what a peaceful and tranquil time. A time where you can just relax and think things through, and the best part is that you can cry alone, because your tears will merge with the water and no one will ever notice…_

_He knows something is wrong,__ that I'm hurting, and probably, the others will notice soon… No, I won't let that happen, anyways, they'll notice what was wrong, when I… when I get kidnap…_

The rest of the week went on well… Neither Hiroaki nor Matt would answer the phone when it rang…They both knew what will happen if they do.

"Dad…" Matt said on Thursday night, during dinner "Am I still grounded?"

"Grounded? Were you grounded?"

_Yes… and please I would like, not to be alone in here this weekend…_

"Yes it was on Monday night, remember?"

"Oh, you're right; yes you still are grounded, until next week"

"But dad…"

"Sorry son but it's for our best"

_It is indeed, they won't be able to get you here…_

_That's what you believe… I bet this is the first place they'll think of… He needs to know I know…_

"Dad… I got something to tell you"

"That you failed your Maths test, I already know. Anyway, I going of to bed. Night"

_Dad… I need you to know… You… you're the only one who can protect me…_

Linkin Park's headstrong song sounded on the background.

_Shit my phone_

_Could it be them... could it…?_

"He...hello…?"

"Hey Matt, its Sora!" A feminine voice exclaimed

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

_Maybe… just maybe they just forgot about me…_

"Hey remember about Tai's surprise birthday party?"

"Yeah... of course"

I totally forgot about it.

"You forgot…. How could you? His birthday is next week. And you were planning on the surprise party! This is just… unforgivable! Did you get any local?! You didn't right? You can't do things like that Matt"

Incoming phone cal…

"You need to be responsible; you need to know the plan! You told us about it, you said you were going to do it!"

_Sora… how the hell I make you shut up?!_

"And now, you say you didn't do it, we were all really exited about the whole idea…"

"Sora, sora… chill out, I got it cover, I just have to get the local and everything will be fine"

"Oh, ok, well ring me in case you need help. Sorry. Bye"

"Bye Sora"

_She needs to learn to chill out for god's sake… Now the incoming call… Tai._

"Hey Tai"

"Hey Matt, hey wanna go to the movies?"

_Should I? I was grounded… "Sorry son but it's for our best" Is it really for my best? Aren't I a more accessible target here in home? They know were I live…Maybe in the outside I'm a less accessible target…_

"K', see you in an hour

"So…what movie should we see? - Asked Tai once they both were at the cinema

"Mmm… maybe a comedy one"

"You're right, comedy is always good"

"Ok, two tickets for "*put the name of the comedy movie of you choice*" please"

Half an hour later…

"Matt… this movie sucks…can we change?"

"Please"

Both boys went out of the room. Not many movies were on air that night, so they decided to walk around until there was something good to see.

"So, what are you giving me as a present for my birthday?"

"Mmm… no idea… what do you want? I don't have lot's of money"

"What I want? You really want to hear it?" Tai say with a grin

"Second thought, I will decide"

"Not fair!"

"Hahaha!"

The both burst into laughing. Until Tai suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked giggling

"See those guys over there?" Tai asked, voice full of concern

"Yeah what 'bout them?"

"They were on the cinema too, on the row at our backs…."

"So…?"

"I think they are following us" Tai whisper

"No way Tai, you are just plain crazy!"

"No Matt, ok, let's go to the candy shop over there" he said as he started walking and Matt following "See? They are following us"

"So what should we do?!"

Noo… not today… not now… I thought I would be safer here

"We could go different ways, they will get confuse and don't know what to do, and meet in my house in half an hour" Tai say

_This definitely going to work, there are two of them, and as for I can see, none of them is carrying a gun…_

"Tai… are you sure?"

"I' am, see you in half and hour!" Tai said as he ran onto the avenue, and as he did, on of the guys follow him… As he did, Matt reacted and started running too.

Don't let yourself e caught Tai… Please…

_Okay! Soccer training finally has __a potential use! I wish Matt played soccer too…_

_Run here, turn right here, her turn left…. Dead ending… Wait… I should have turn left at the first not right! Stupid me!_

Tai stopped running when he got to the wall, not more place to run. The tall guy approach him, and as he did another one appear out of the shadows of the alley.

"Name now…!" The taller one say  
"Tai… Taichi Yagami!

_Please don't hurt me… please_

"He is not it" The smaller one said

"He is not! Call Sohma; tell him the blond one is the one! NOW! And you… Taichi…"

_Please don't hurt me… please_

"You aren't of any use to us now"

He punched him in his stomach and watch as Tai fainted in the dark alley…

"Perfect…"

_Tai…. Asshole! I don't know were I should go! I gotta run! I gotta get home! I gotta see me father, he can protect me! He can… he can safe me…_

_I shouldn't have left home today; we could have watch a movie in my place… play something… Not leave… Now… I'm dead…_

_Where should I go? To Tai's place, to my father's office? If I go to Tai's place… I could put him and Kari in danger… if I go to my father's office, I could put people there in danger… Where should I?_

_Haha… there is no place for me… none…I can't go anywhere… Nowhere…. I'm alone here, and there isn't something Tai neither my dad could do 'bout it, it's my destiny and no one can change that… No one…_

_Were am I?_

"_He is not! Call Sohma; tell him the blond one is the one! NOW! And you… Taichi…"_

_Punched stomach fainted…_

_That makes sense…_

Tai recover his consciousness in the same dark alley were he have lost it… And only one clear thought in his brain…

_Matt… Gotta call him, gotta call him, and gotta go home!_

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four rings…

Five rings...

Six rings…

Seven rings…

Voice mail…

_Shit!__ AGAIN!_

One ring…

…

Seven rings…

Voice mail…

_AND AGAIN!_

One ring…

…

Seven rings…

Voice mail…

_Matt… were are you? Turning left and home sweet home… no Matt… Shit…_

"I have to make a call"

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rin…

"Tai?"

"Mr. Ishida… I think something may have happen to Matt…


	3. Sorry dadI should have stayed at home

So…. This was a really stressing week, my mum just register me in a maths and literature study academy, it's great, the only problem: homework…

Anyway that wasn't the only problem… I won't go into depth, just please forgive me. Anyways… I'm sorry but the chapter I have recently updated is really really short (more like a little summary)… so please excuse me I would update the second part of this chapter later in the week. I would only edit this chapter so I think any changes would be register in your mail, if you have put my story in your favorites (thing that I really appreciate, and I thanks everyone who have done that). Any ways… sorry again.

* * *

Blood, with its metal flavour and red colour. It was blood the thing that currently flows by Matt's right shoulder. The thing that pours the black reddish bullet hole he had been left with…

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna die, please let me go!_

_Please at least heal me please! I don't wanna die here… I don't wanna die here… I don't wanna die here… DAMN IT I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!_

***FLASHBACK***

"He is the kid! Catch him!" A voice yelled

Matt couldn't figure out what was going on, he just knew he was going to be kidnap, if he didn't do anything fast. Then he heard a shot… and the next thing he knew was that he was loosing consciousness…

_Sorry dad… I should have stayed at home…_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Now his hand and feet were tied up, he lay on his back, he shoulder bleeding. He knew it wasn't a mortal wound… nevertheless it hurt like crap…

* * *

Sorry once again. I'll re-update later this week. Thanks to all the reader

* * *

So this is the next part not very long, but I gotta leave tomorrow and won't be back until monday, so this is it

* * *

_Matt… Oh my gad… Matt… I shouldn't have stated we should get separated… this is my entire fault… Oh Matt… please be ok… please be wandering Odaiba right now… Please… just be lost…_

Tai, was at the police station with Hiroaki, as he fight his own conscious, Hiroaki was trying to convince the police officer to declare Matt missing.

"Sorry sir, but we can't declare someone missing, unless he has been disappear for the last 24 hours, and as you've told me your son have just been missing for 2 hours form now"

"But…" Started Hiroaki at the edge of anger, but he was rudely interrupted

"Sorry sir. If you have any complaint please talk to the head of police men"

"I will" Hiroaki said angrily as he walked over to the head of the police men secretary "I need to the see the head of police men immediately"

"Sorry sir, he is in a meeting right now, I can make you an appointment"

"Appointment?!"

"Yeah I can set a date, that in this case would be 30th January"

"30th January?!! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Excuse me sir, but…"

"I DON'T CARE! MY 13 YEAR OLD SON HAS GONE MISSING AND YOU'RE TELLLING ME THAT I NEED TO GET AN APPOINTMENT TO SEE THE HEAD OF POLICE MEN!"

"Sir, please calm down, I…"

"What's going on here?! I'm trying to work back here!" A man in his mid-fifties came from the room besides the secretary desk. He had brown hair; nevertheless, Tai could easily see that he was using a wig.

"Are you the head of police men?" Tai decided to intervene

"Yes, indeed, my name is Mr. Irima, what do you want kiddo?"

"Mmm… He is here with me, my name is Ishida Hiroaki, and I'm here to report on my son's kidnapping"

"How much time has he been missing?"

"About two hours" Irima was about to laugh, but when he saw the seriousness in Hiroaki and Tai's eyes, he compose himself

"Isn't it a bit early to come up with that kind of deduction?"

"No…. can we talk in your office?"

Seconds later, the three of them were seated on Irima's desk. They were all very quite, until Mr. Irima decided to break the ice.

"Ok, so tell me please why you don't think kidnapping is a early assumption" He said, as he arranged some papers

"Well…I am in charge of Fuji TV, and a while ago, we had…. Some economic problems… like big economic problems… A friend of mine… I should say a colleague, told me about this friend of his that could lend us some money….

*FLASHBACK*

"Ishida-san!" A tall man called

Hiroaki reacted quickly and press the ""OPEN DOORS" so the man could enter

"Miyamura…"

"Thanks Ishida, hey… you look pretty stress out

"Well… thing aren't going well, and we are very hard-up"

He knew, he shouldn't reveal any information to any personnel who wasn't working directly with him. But he had knew Miyamura for a long time and although he haven't meet him personally, he did knew he worked hard for the company.

"There are bills to pay, programs to pay, actors to pay, pay… pay and more pay… And I need to pay my son's school… and…"

"Got it, I think I may have a solution for you"

"What?!"

"I got this friend that can spend money like water; he knows we are tied up with debts and have offer to help"

"Help?"

I know you are doing it for the best Miyamura, but… is it really safe?

"Yeah, I know it can sound a bit distrustful"

"A bit?"

"Well a lot, but he is a good friend and can really help us"

The elevator stopped as it reached Hiroaki's stop. He look at Miyamura and waved goodbye.

"Think about it Ishida, I could help the company!" He yelled before the elevator's door closed again…

Three hours later Hiroaki arrived home, and found Matt slept in the dinner table, with some homework stuff around him. He smiled, remembering, when he used to do the same thing… He moved closer to his son, just to find him asleep on top of some notes of a book.

He recognized the handwriting as Sora's. What was Matt doing with Sora's notes? And then, he recognized the book.

"100 tears in solitude" he read…

That book was about 325 pages long, with 8 as the letter size. It was minimal, and Hiroaki knew how hard that book was to understand… was and the he remembered.

"Dad… I need this book; I have an exam on the 23rd"

What day is today? …22nd… Crap

I'm sorry son…

Hiroaki picked up his son, although he was already 13 years old, Matt have always been skinny, so he was easy to carry. Hiroaki put his son to bed. In some other day, he would yell at Matt and tell him to complete his homework. But this time it was Hiroaki's fault…

Days kept passing by… and the Ishida's life wasn't getting any easier. Money was missing, and so was food, Matt didn't complaint, but Hiroaki knew that Matt wasn't being able to go to some places with his friends because of money….

One tuesday he was walking though the office, it was meeting day, and he was already late. But then he met Miyamura again…

"Ishida, how is it going?" He asked distracted

"Is not going, that's it, we have a lot of debts… (…) is not working" he said while walking

"Maybe we could call my friend…"

"I don't know Miyamura…" Hiroaki stated with distrust

"Here" he said while giving him a card "Call me when you decided" He said as he walked away…

Hiroaki looked at the card, and unconsciously he put it in his pocket and went to the meeting.

"Ishida-san, glad you got in here, we have some issues to discuss"

"Go on please" He already knew what issues he was going to talk about, he didn't want to hear them that was all…

"Ishida, I'm declaring the company on bankrupt… we can't keep going like this. Unless we fire some of our employees. Well not some, but a lot"

"Maybe we could arrange this…."

*END OF FLASCHBACK*

"After I talked him out of declaring the company bankrupt, he gave me a week to cover the money…."

* * *

So,,, did Hiroaki did the deal? did he called Miyamura? And whats does that ahve to do with the kidnapping? Don't miss the next charpter, it will publish on wednesday!

Thanks again to all the readers


	4. Death, with its black coat

OK, so I is awfully short, I know, but my life have just drastically turn upside down… so I'm sorry. Hope you like it..

* * *

"Then what happen, Mr. Ishida" asked Tai, who had been following the man's tail, to every detail.

"Then I got called by Matt's school, I haven't pay some bills, so they told me Matt was going to be take out of school… I panicked, I didn't knew what to, and so I called Miyamura. The next thing I knew was that everything was going on well. I pay Matt's school. I pay the company debts. Everything become right. Until the day they call me…

**FLASCHBACK**

One ring

Two rings

Three rings

Four rings

"Hey Ishida… do you remember me?" a masculine voice asked

"Sorry… I don't"

"Oh… well you don't need to know my name, just remember the sum of money you own me"

"Oh, yeah. Miyamura told me I had 5 months to recover the money"

"Miyamura is dead Ishida, I want the money now"

"But it has only been three days!" Hiroaki said scared. Miyamura was dead? In what kind of problem he has got himself into…

"I don't… I can't get it now…"

"I don't care how you do it, better to start borrowing, 'cause your son may pay the price…Oh, by the way, don't tell the police about it... If you do, more people can get hurt…" Then the call was disconnected…

Hiroaki, scared, called the phone company, trying to locate the call. The problem was it was disposable cell…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"All the other calls were like that, I didn't told the police because I didn't want anyone else involve in this, but now…"

"Do you have a recent photo of the kid, we need to circulate it around town, we need to start searching for the kid…"

"Let's see what you got me Kenji… Oh my! It's a blond boy, my favourite" A young women in her mid thirties was looking at Matt with luxurious eyes. Her voluptuous body was covered in a small red dress. And her face was painted, her big lips with vibrant red… "Wanna play little boy? I know you want…" She said while licking her upper lip with ecstasies" Get out, I have some things to do with this young boy"

Matt had being dozed with grabol, for this reason was semi conscious, but he could understand and he could feel, his shirt being taken away, and his pants being ripped off his legs. His underwear, being softly taken away. The long nails of the women rubbing his skin… But not any skin… but the skins near his genitals…. Near the only private part o his body… He was going to be raped…

_No… no… please… no…please…_

He couldn't talk, but he could mumble… he could complain… but that didn't seemed to bother the women… As she continued, touching him…making him feel unprotected… making him vulnerable…She touched everything, his but, hi genitals, his back, his legs, his arms and his chest. And whenever he complained, she will beat him… And she seemed to enjoy it, she seemed to enjoy seeing the pain in Matt's face, the tears of uselessness, desperation and anger.

Matt painted hard, as he felt every bit of it, every penetration, every scratch in his body, every beat, everything…She laughed…

"What?! You can't take it boy!?" She said between laughter, and then she whisper in a more serious tone "Don't worry; you will be able to try again later…"

When she was sure he was totally defenceless, and tired, she left. Leaving him dirty and hated… Hated by himself… as he felt like the worst scum in the planet. Nevertheless this scum needed to survive….

_Pain, a exhausting and totally excruciating feeling, just as if you wanted to rip off your skin out of your body. Up to when you get to your soul, where you can finally be at peace… Where there are no reins attaching you to this horrendous world. Pain, one of the small amount of moments where death seems like the most gently thing to do with yourself. A moment when memories are the only thing you can think of besides hurting. The pain you have been holding inside yourself for all this days, months, almost, it seems, it have been years since the last time you were honestly happy… Death, with its black coat and white faces comes, inviting, just remembering you of all the peace you will get if you go with her, but is it true? Is it true you'll get peace? Is it right to leave everything behind and just leave, is it? Yes, sometime it is. Leaving everything besides you and get to your total and complete peace. They'll understand. They will. They'll know the pain you have been through. The humiliation, and total despair you have been suffering the last weeks, there is no manner to get away of it, there isn't. You may have to life with it, to suffer with it. But can I? Can Yamato Ishida do that? Is it right to life this way? To be dirty and become a non-feeling person, thinking that other things just don't matter. Is it worth it, to let the other ones know how you are hurtling, and how you can't let it go? To feel like a stupid around the people you love? So what is death? Is it just leaving and start living in a different world? Or is it just the end of everything? Could I leave TK, my father, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari and my other friends behind and just go? No… sadly I can't_


	5. He could feel everything

I'm so sorry I took so long, I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry to many distraction, I just hope you like this chapter

Tai's head rested in the back of the chair. Hiroaki had given Irima a recent photo he had of Matt, and he was too edgy to sit down. Actually he was walking in circles around the police station. That was the time, when Tai's phone rang. Tai was about to hang up the call, when he saw who was calling…

He had woken up, apparently the drugs weren't working anymore…Either way he needed to communicate with someone… he needed to let them know… to let them know he was alive… that he has been kidnap. In the middle of the dark, he searched for his phone. His hopes were buried… But he felt them rise again, as he touched his phone in his pants…He quickly dialled a number he knew by memory…

* * *

"Matt?! Where are you? Are you ok?" Tai asked, he could help but to yell

When hearing his son name, Hiroaki almost jumped in surprise, trying to get Tai's phone, but not succeeding as a police officer grabbed him by the shoulders. He struggle, but then he saw Tai talking to his son, and he felt relive… He was alive…

"Tai… Hey…"

"Matt? Are you ok?"

_Oh my god, he sounds do week… it has only been a couple of hours…_

"No, I…"

"It's ok, we're gonna get you out of there ok?"

"…"

"Matt? Do you hear me? Matt!"

"Sorry but Matt can't come to the phone right now…"

"Who are you?" Tai asked… _What's going on, what had happened to Matt?_

"Do you actually thought I was going to let little Mattie make a call without me knowing it? You sure are more stupid than I thought. Who are you by the way?" She asked with sarcasm

"Ta…Tai, Tai Yagami"

"Ok, Tai Yagami, put me with Hiroaki, we need to talk"

"OK…. " he said, before turning to gaze Hiroaki "Mr. Ishida, the… the women who… who have Matt wants to talk to you" he couldn't make eye contact, he just looked at the floor and pass the phone to Hiroaki.

_It's my fault; we never should have split apart. He's my best friend. I should…. I should have protected him, he was so scared…. And I didn't notice…_

"Yes, this is Hiroaki talking, who are you?" he said in a deep voice

"Oh,, don't you remember me? Do the word "Money loan" ring you a bell?" She said in a flirty voice

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'll pay you as soon as I can, No wait! I'll pay you tonight, I'll get a loan from the bank and pay you, but please, please don't hurt my son, he is just a baby!!!" He said desperate, as soon as Irima realized who was the person calling he started trying to locate the cell phone location.

"Put her in speaker" Irima said

"Oh, this boy here?" She said, and with that a scream coming from Matt's was heard "Please don't hurt him" Another scream "Please!" He couldn't hide his tears… Poor little Matt, he was his father; he was supposed to be there for him all the time… But he wasn't.

"Listen, you have 3 days to collect the amount of money you offered, no… you have to gives as the double of the loan"

"But… I don't have the amount of money"

"Hey! I'm not the one with a son suffering here, right now!" And with that, a more heartbreaking scream was heard

"OK, ok, I'll do it. Where? When?"

"Now… that's the spirit. In the Komura's park at 3 am, in 3 days, 3rd October, don't be late. And don't try to locate this phone you won't be able to" And with that she hang up

Hiroaki was in shock, where was he going to get that amount of money? He needed to do something he wasn't going to like… ask money form his ex-wife….

Matt panted heavily, as he recovered form the kicks he has just suffered on his ribs, he could barely breath, and he was sweating like hell.

"Now Mattie, Mattie, we have 3 days to play around, what would you like to do?" She said as she walked to the closet that was on the other side of the room "Oh… look what I found!" She said as she turned around with a whip in her right hand and a sex toy in a shape of a hot dog in the other "We are going to have so much fun tonight!" She said as she approached

HE had to fought it, he wasn't letting it all happen again. He started crawling backwards, away form the women.

"Oh… Don't you like me no more? Hahaha, well get use to this honey!" She said as she grabbed Matt's genitals and squeezes them as hard as he hand allow her to and heard his pained scream…

He could feel everything, even the smallest touch of her skinny long fingers, and he could feel, as he was forced to penetrate her. He felt so small so powerless. He couldn't fight her, he just couldn't, the drug that was given to him earlier have made effect and he was to dizzy to even think of moving. He knew what was happening. The pain and the humiliation were so intense that he was sure he wasn't going to survive three more days in there. His whole body grew static as she touched his genitals with one hand and started to do something he was afraid she would do, she lick them and rub her hand against them. He knew form what he had heard, that that was supposed to be glorious, to be great. But now, he couldn't believe those stories at all. He felt so dirty, it felt so wrong. She haven't had any right to do what she was doing with his body, She didn't…. and yet there was she, doing everything she wanted with it, having pleasure with it, reaching a amount of pleasure and ecstasy he couldn't imagine. He body ached as hell, but it burned like fire, when she, with her long nails, staring have such amount of pleasure that she start cutting his skin with them.

Then the worst part began… she took the sex toy out, she place it in a place, he sure hope it wasn't seeing by no one except him. She started moving it around, causing him to yell in pain. He thought he was going to die, then and there, but he didn't. He just wanted to escape. To die. Bit she'll do it again and again. When he stop moving completely, and was about to loose consciousness, she started talking.

"Are…. Are you… tired already?" She said as she gasped for air "Don't go to sleep now sweetie!" And as she talk she put he finger inside the gun shot wound he had on his right shoulder, moving the finger, making the wound grew bigger and bigger "You like it huh?" She said as she heard Matt's pained screams… and then he fell into unconsciousness….

Dry tears have formed in Tai's eyes. It was midnight, 6 hours have passed since Matt's kidnapping. He was sitting in his living room, not really watching nor listening to the TV in front of him. Hiroaki have leave him there before going to his ex-wife house, promising to call him as soon as he could. Tai's family was all aware of the current situation and had promised Hiroaki to fully support the family. Tai's family had known Matt since his childhood, and Matt had become like part of the family in the past 2 years and a half, they were pretty shocked about the whole situation. Tai was the most hurt; he haven't talked since he heard Matt's scream through Hiroaki's phone call. He couldn't believe that was happening, to him, to his best friend, to his almost family… I couldn't be true. Tai's dad had gone to the bank to retire money to help Hiroaki; he was also talking to some friend who worked in the police. Tai's mum was organizing a collect around the building. Kari was… well she was pretty shocked; she had just locked herself in her room and hasn't come out in 2 hours.

He was just about to turn off the TV and go to his room, when he saw it.

"Newsflash! The police station has just made the announcement tonight; apparently, a young boy called Yamato Ishida has been kidnap tonight at 8 o'clock in the afternoon, in a local cinema. Information tell us, he was with a friend, whose name is being hid, when it all happen. Witnesses say they saw both kids panic and went separate ways to try and confuse the criminals. His friend managed to escape, as the criminals quickly followed the Ishida boy. The reason of the kidnapping was a debt of a loan the father had asked to try and save his family from going bankrupt. More information on our program of 9 o'clock. Now in other news…."

He couldn't believe it, it was on the news. Matt's kidnapping was on the TV. He haven't even had time to react when his cell phone started ringing, he had: Sora, Joe, Izzy and Mimi in the same line, at the same time, so he decided to answer.

"Hey guys"

Then a barrage of questions fall onto him, he had to yell at them to shut it.

"Sorry Tai" Sora said "Are you ok?"

"Yes Sora, I'm totally fine, my best friend have being kidnapped because of me, yeah I'm fine"

"It wasn't your fault" said Izzy "The wasn't anything you could do, you couldn't know"

"So, Tai… Are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Asked Joe

"Superior Joe! You are so insensible, can't you hear that Tai is hurt?!" Yelled Mimi, she was actually calling form USA

"No, Mimi, that's actually a good question. You see in the news they only mention a boy, which had his name hidden. I mean we could all figure out that it meant Tai, and as we had figure it out, many people in school can do that as well. Therefore if Tai goes to school tomorrow no one will think it was him" Said Izzy

"Wow Izzy, you are a genius. I haven't really thought about that, I mean, I'm not really in the mood of going to school"

"Well you may consider it, as, if you go, no one will suspect that you were the one who was…." Said Sora, but she shit herself up, when she realized what she was about to say

"It's ok Sora, I know it's my fault" He said, and it was follow with unfinishable replies of this, but he cut them "It's ok, I should go now. "he said as he hang up…

Hope you like it, please review!


	6. As they walked, they think…

So new chapter. hope you enjoy it...!"

* * *

Hiroaki quickly droved his car to his to his ex wife apartment, if he run through the stairs, he may be lucky enough to get there before the night news flash. He run, nearly punched an old lady, who swear at him in every possible way. But he did it. He got there, and rang the bell.

Natsuko was about to fall asleep, she had the news channel on, waiting to hear the night news flash when the bell rang. She looked at the clock. Midnight, couldn't be good. She quickly grab her white bath robe, and go to the door.

Natsuko nearly jumped in surprise as she saw her ex-husband in the door. He looked as if in the last months she hasn't seen him, he had aged 20 years.

"Hiroaki… What's wrong?"

"Can I… can I come in, you need to be seated for this one" he said as he grabbed her arm and lead her to the dinning table

"What's happening? What are you doing here?" she said as she sat in the chair "Is it something about Matt?" When he remained silence she continue "It is! Right? I knew it! Oh my god! What happend to my baby?"

"Natsuko... I... it's not easy to explain, I'am gonna tell you the same I told the police officer..."

* * *

Matt wasm't uncouncious any more, he just laid in the ground, trying to get some asleep, he was so tired. He yawned his bed, his father, his friends, but most of all he yawned for seeing the light of the day. He haven't told anyone but he loved seeing the sky, the clouds, their shapes, their colours, he yawned for them. He wandered how Tai was. If he had gotten to escape, if he was alright, mentally and physically… It was his entire fault, if he wasn't for him, Tai wouldn't even have been in danger. He was probably scared as hell and worried, after that call Matt have done, Tai would've been worried. And his dad, he should be devastated, and then again, it was his entire fault. If he have stayed just as his father have told him too, he wouldn't be here now. Probably he would be in his house drinking coffee, finishing his homework. He just prayed…. Two more days… two more, and then I will all be over… He just hoped, he will manage to survive all that time.

He felt so empty inside, so dead, so dirty too.

_No one will want me no more. I'm dirty, a scum, I've no right to go back to my family. To dishonour them… To make them feel so ashamed. I've ruined it all. Everything. I'm sorry; I'm sorry dad for not listening. I'm sorry TK for not being able to be with you when you need me the most. I'm sorry Tai for letting you get involve in this matter. I'm sorry Sora, for not arranging Tai's birthday party. I'm sorry Mimi for not being able to be the one who will ask you for your first autograph in you first modelling show. I'm sorry Jyou for not helping you when you needed moral support. I'm sorry Izzy for not helping you study for your exams… And I'm sorry mum, for being so angry at you, so jealous of the way you manage to escape form your horrible life and being able to relief it. I'm sorry for being such a nuisance with everyone, to pretend I didn't care, when all I did was thinking about it. I'm sorry Gabumon, for not living up to the standards of the carrier of the crest of Friendship. I'm sorry I didn't achieve the standards in anything. I'm sorry I wasn't a good son, neither a good friend nor brother. I'm sorry everything will end up here, but at the same time I'm relieve, as there won't be a way in which I'll be able to disappoint anyone anymore… Not anymore… 'Cause Yamato's life ends up here. But if I'm dying here, I'm gonna go down fighting danmit!_

* * *

After Hiroaki had finished his tale Natsuko didn't utter a word. There weren't word that would describe her feelings…

"Mummy, are you ok?" a tiny voice speak to her. She hasn't noticed but her ten year old son, had come to her side and was hugging her arm.

"TK…" She sobbed "How long have you been here?" She asked scared

"Not long enough to know why are you crying" She replied

Hiroaki couldn't controlled it but the release all the air he was holding without noticing.

"Daddy, where is Matt?" TK asked, as his heart ached when he saw the sorrowful look in this father's eyes "Daddy?"

"TK, your brother was taken by some bad guys" Natsuko answered

"Bad guys? What do they want with my brother?" The innocent boy asked, as tears started to form in his big blue eyes.

"Yeah some bad guys took him, because they want some money. I… we'll get the money, don't worry" Hiroaki said, but couldn't help but to crack his voice

"Don't worry Daddy, Mummy, Matt is stronger than we think, he'll defeat those bad guys and come home in a blink of an eye " He said with a grin and hope in his eyes, as he reached something from his pocket "Here, this is some money I was saving for some candy, I guess Matt needs it more now." He said, and place some coins in his father hand "Night night" He said as he walked off to his bedroom

"Night night TK" Hiroaki said, as he watched the coins his son has put in his hand, there worth very little, but to Hiroaki they meant everything right now.

* * *

Friday, most of the times, Tai would have loved this day, but not, not this Friday. Izzy have been right last night, if he didn't go to school that day, everyone would know that he was the friend that was being hidden by the police witness protection. Nevertheless, if he did go to school no one will suspect a thing. So he needed to go, as much as he didn't wanted to, he needed to go. He walked down the path he always walked… always walked with Matt… but he wasn't there, not anymore. He stop at the intersection, and waited for Izzy and Sora.

Kari looked at his brother. She could easily sense the sadness and worry in his young chocolate coloured eyes. With dry tears in his eyes, he wandered the corner they were standing in. The silence was unbearable as his eyes scanned the place. And then he saw it. The place in the street where he and Matt had marked their names in the wet cement sidewalk, years ago. Matt had nearly fallen and his hoes had also been marked for eternity… And, when he thought he couldn't control the tears any longer, he realise he had dried out, and there no more tears to cry…

Sora was walking along Izzy, both of them in silence. They just walked, and as the walked, they think on the moments each one of them had spent with Matt. Sora remember how Matt would always show up in hers and Tai's soccer games and cheer them up whenever the loose. Izzy remember how Matt'll help him to study for his exams, even thought he didn't even knew what they where talking about…

As soon as they get to the intersection Sora could sense the pain in Tai, she wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be ok. But she couldn't. Tai looked as if he was in another galaxy; he looked so lost, so miserable…

They walked and walked, following the pat they always follow. The trip seemed to be so awfully peaceful. No one utter a word. No one gasp for air. No one make a sound…

The school corridors where silent. Everyone talked in whispers, everyone talked about Matt.

_Open locker, code: 1547. Open. Take things. Monday morning: Maths and Literature. Hate Mondays. Take books. Take pencil case. Look for calculator. Found it. Close locker. Wait I forgot my Maths copy book. Open locker again. Code: 1547. Open look for Maths copy book. Not found. Keep looking. Nit found. Look again. Found it. Close locker. Walk to class. Ignore people's whispers. Keep walking. Open the door. Walk to my desk. Sit down. Opne text book. Look at whatever, there is in the selected page. Understand? Not a word, or should I say number? Sora sit at my left. No one at my right. The place remains empty, as it should be. No onw will sit there. Not on my watch…_

"Tai, are you ok?" Sora asked

_Yeah Sor, my best friend just got kidnapped, and it's all my fault, yeah totally fine…_

"Fine" Tai answered coldly

"You don't look fine. Listen Tai, it wasn't you fault, and you need to understand that"

_How could she? It's my fault, she needs to know that. She need to accept, just as I have. And no, I don't understand her pint of view ans she needs to know__._

"I understand you point of view" _Way to go Tai, she totally understood. FAILURE_

"Don't be like that Tai, I know you aren't telling me the truth…." She said, looking at her eyes "You are hurting, and I know that. For crying out loud, everyone knows that! Even the people who doesn't know about what happened, they just know you are hurting, and I… I just wanna help you, you know. To be there for you." She said sadly

"Sor…. I…"

She chuckled and continue "I… you shut yourself. Matt does that too. He shuts himself, and doesn't let anyone come near or help him. And you're turning just like him. I don't know why… but Tai I'm your best friend. Yours and Matt's and somehow, you too manage to let me out of anything that my hurt me. You're to overprotective, and you know it. You had have this discussion with Matt. And I… I just want to help you... I just want to see you smile again." She said

"How can you expect me to smile, when my best friend is kidnapped" He said after a minute, and then he left

"Tai" Sora whispered and quickly follow him to the exit

_She doesn't understand, she doesn't get it, she would never…._

"Tai wait!" He heard Sora yelled at him, he run

Sora started running as Tai did, she wasn't going to leave him alone, not today, not now, so she tackled him.

The fall Sora was on top of Tai, both of them crying. Tai manage to move and look at Sora in the eyes. He then realised she was hurting too. He saw the melancholy in her eyes, and he cry. They sat, and she hugged him, as he cry in her shoulders.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't told him to split apart; I should have seen the fear in his eyes. The way he looked at mine…" he cry

"Shh… It's gonna be fine, It's gonna be ok, you'll see. He's gonna make it" She said

"I… Sora, he… I… I don't know if he know how mucho worried I am, I don't want it to sound awkward, but I… I love him in a brotherly way… I don't think, he knows that… And if he… if he…"

"I'm sure he knows that, and don't even go there, nothing is gonna happen to him ok, he's strong, more strong that any of us, you should know that

"I… I just want him to know…." He sobbed

"He does"

After a minute or two, of silence, Sora realised they were in the middle of the soccer field. And that at any minute people would start walking into there, and will at some pint notice them. But the worried thoughts where quickly erased by Tai…

"Sora…."

"Yes Tai? I'm here…" She said as she pass her hands onto his hair

"I… I love you Sora…" He said

"I love you too Tai…" She said as the people started walking onto the soccer field…

* * *

OK so this chapter took me forevere to write, at least the first part. The last parte is just flow.... Hope you like it. Please review


	7. Can't you feel it?

Here it ism hope you enjoy it!

* * *

TK was just standing there, not even moving. Just wandering what he would do now. He wished Matt was there. He was always there. Even in the time he didn't need him to be. And when that had happened TK had blow him off. And now… he just wish he hadn't…

"TK are you ok?" Kari asked as she sat in her usual desk in the class

"No… How could I be ok? My brother is kidnapped" Said TK as he laugh bitterly

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to say" She said as she looked down to her feet

"I know, I'm sorry Kari, I… don't even know what being kidnapped is, I just know it is bad. I… I don't know what to do, you know? It's not every day that your big brother gets kidnapped…"

"I know… But TK-"

"Don't even say it, I already know. Matt'll be fine, he is stronger than anyone I've ever knew"

"I know. I just hope he is strong enough"

"I hope that to"

* * *

Matt looked away… two more days… How was he going to survive on those two days? What was he going to do? And then someone entered the room. High black shoes walked upon the dirty and cold tile floor, the sound of them echoing in the chilly and gloomy room of dark walls.

"Hello Mattie, I brought you some one to play with" The women say as she deposited an older girl next to Matt "I'll be back in some time for our daily meetings" She said as she approached to door and leave

"Hello" The young girl whispered "My name is Rei (lovely)"

"Yamato…. Matt"

"So how long have you been here?"

"Long enough" Matt said trying to push himself to a sitting position

"Don't" Rei said as she push him to the floor "I know how you feel, they did the same things to me, don't need to sit, I can se you perfectly form here. I… have been here long before you Matt"

"How… How did you survive this?" He asked…

"I… It takes patience. I believe that there is still someone looking for me outta there, I have been here for 1 year and 154 days… Yeah, I still count them. I guess my parents never got the money and these guys kept me here for their entertainment. But I guess I'm growing up, I'm nearly 18 ya'know. They prefer young girls; I don't have much time left"

"But, my dad is going to come… In a few days. He promised, he's gonna rescue me, maybe, maybe you could come with us… And we could… nail these bastards"

"Sorry Matt, can't do. They won't let me out. I don't think they would even let you out… It's our reality and we've got to accept it"

"No, I won't. I've been feeling so… so gloomy for these past days I make everyone worry, my dad, my best friend… my little brother… I can't do that anymore. And I know they are possibly dying of worrisome right now… yeah possibly. Nevertheless, they could be. And I won't let them suffer more because of me. I need to go there and smile, even thought I know it's a fake smile, I need to do it so that they can be happy. So that I can cry alone, so that I can carry my burden alone without worrying someone else… That's how things should be, but to do that I need to be rescued. And I'm keeping all my hopes up for it, just as my little brother would do…"

"You are very brave Matt, I admire you. But, but don't get your hopes up. Sometimes things don't go out the way we wanted it to be. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't be saying this to you, but its reality and you need to accept it so that you can grow up." She say as she pass her hand though his blond hair

"Well then, I don't want to grow up. Besides, my friends and family already treat me like an adult" He said as he sat up sharply

"But you're not, you are a scared young boy, and don't try to neglect it, because I've been like that. You try to cover your real self beneath that mature boy outfit. But in the inside you are scared and lonely, as you shield yourself in isolation, so that you don't get hurt. Aren't I right?" She said vaguely

"I... I don't... I'm not sacred! I'm not a crying baby, I have never been one! And who the fuck do you think you are to be telling me this things?" Matt asked exasperated

_Who that she think she is, she has just meet me... I... She doesn't have the right to tell me these things!_

"Ok, ok don't get mad. Listen I think we have to get along well so that we can survive this ok?

"I...Ok, I think you are right. But don't call me crying baby ever again. Gottit?"

"Totally... so how many days left?"

"Two..."

* * *

_The school was quiet. Maths class was a silent as it had never being. No Matt to distract me and no Matt to laugh at my mathematical failures... No Matt to joke around... No Matt to be as lost as me when Sora tries to explain Maths to us... No Matt... to anything..._

"Tai?" Sora whispered quietly

"Yeah?" He said, not really paying attention

"I...I think we should go..."

"What?" He said as he turned completely, now totally aware of the conversation

"I...I'm worried about Matt, I know you're to, but let's face it the police has never being the best, we have battle against digital monster (digimon), and we have won. The police, they lost most of the times. I don't feel that Matt is going to be save if we leave to them, I think is time for us to get involved in this." She said looking at him at the eye

"Sora... that's..."

"Suicidal I know, but-"

"Unexpected, but I totally agree with you, let's do it. So how do you propose getting out of school?"

"I was planning you'll know how to do that"

"And I do, listen..."

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't have any good leads still?" Hiroali yelled at the young police man

"I'm... I'm sorry sir, but the... the evidence we have subjected...-" He said hesitantly

"Leave it Yashimoto, I'll take care form here" Said the head of police Mr. Irima

"Irima-san! I'm glad to see you, they are telling me here that you don't have any good leads yet and that you are reducing the number of officers working on this case?" Said Hiroaki, his voice full of concern

"We are, I'm sorry Ishida-san, but we have evidence that may indicate that your son is already dead... I'm sorry, there is no easy way of saying this, but we aren't planning on doing the exchange if no further evidence come to light"

"What?" Hiroaki said as he felt all the weight he had been carrying since Matt's kidnap weighted down onto his shoulders "That... that can't be... I mean, he can't be dead!" He said heart-broken

_Matt... please_

"Ishida-san, may we talk in my office?"

"No, I'm not going to your office! My son is alive I can feel it! I know it!"

"Ishida-san, please..."

"I said no!" He yelled walking away

"Ishida-san, please" Irima said, and walked close to him, up to where he was in a position where Hiroaki was the only one how can hear him, and he whispered "Your son is alive, but that confidential, please come to my office..."

Hiroaki didn't thought about it, and walk to the office. Once inside, they both sat down at the chairs and look at each other in an uncomfortable silence...

"Well, explain yourself" Hiroaki asked breaking the tense feeling

"We found a body, a body of a boy of Yamato's age. It was burned, but it had your son's cloth on it, we couldn't ID the body because of the burnings, but I know it isn't your son"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but I have my reasons to believe that's not your son, either way I must release to the media the news that the body we have found is possibly Yamato's"

"I, I understand that, but I need to know why you believe that body isn't Matt's"

"I don't think I'm allowed to reveal that kind of information, but considering we are talking about your son's life, I think I can ignore protocol. In the body we found that the shoes your son was using were a size bigger than his actual foot. The forensics believes this is due to the burning of the body, I think different, besides the body was found next to a large city bank. I think differently though, I don't think they would have done all these just because they felt likely to drop the body there. In my personal opinion that was a signal. A way of telling us the deal is still on, and they are trying out of intelligence by the shoe thing, they want to know how intelligent we are" He said dryly, and after a pause he continue "We need to communicate with them as soon as possible, to let them know we understand the message and that we get the message, oh another thing, the place has change, and the hour... Next to the body we found a movie ticket of a movie whose name I don't actually remember. Nevertheless, I did some research, the movie was shoot here, in Odaiba on the parking of the abandon cinema close to the town border. The ticket was for a movie at 2 am."

"So the exchange will be at 2 am on the Old cinema?" Hiroaki asked

"Exactly, we need to corroborate this though, but listen, this have to be kept between us, no one is suppose to know beside us."

"Why? Oh wait I think I get it. They wouldn't have gone to all this trouble if they didn't want us to be the only ones knowing right? They want to do this exchange only with me right?" Hiroaki asked carefully

"Yes, at least I think that, but let's get this strait, I'm going with you to the exchange, and I'll call my troops. We'll keep this operation in secret up to the day of the exchange, but that day, we'll go down with many police officers ready to give us backup. Understand?"

"Totally"

"No, please yell at me, and go out making an scandal so that they think I told you Yamato was dead" Irima said as he stretch his hand

"I can do that" Hiroaki said with smile as he took Irima's hand

* * *

"Takenouchi-chan! Please calm down!" The teacher yelled at the crying girl

"I... I can't!... Ma... Matt is kid... kid...nap!" She cried louder and louder

"Yagami-kun, please do something!" The teacher yelled

"I can take her out to the fields and talk to her if you prefer" Tai suggested as he yelled to try to talk over Sora's whining

"Please do" The teacher said

Tai almost carry Sora to the door and through the corridors. When they were at a safe distance she started laughing.

"You know Sor, when I told you to cry in the middle of the class I refer to a less scandalous kind of crying" Tai said laughing

"Well, I'm sorry, but I get us out, didn't I?"She asked daringly

"I... well yeah but-" He said, but suddenly stopped

"Tai wha-" She was cut by Tai's hand over his mouth

He looked at her and did a hand motion to make her shut up and listen to the TV that was on the other room, the teacher's room.

"-body was found today at the parking lot of the city Bank of Centre Odaiba. The body, although it was almost burned to pieces was able to be recognize as a 11- to 14 year old boy, it's presumed that it belong to Ishida Yamato, a 13 year old boy, that was kidnapped earlier this week. The police is still investigating as the body hasn't been able to produce any possible ID as it's conditions doesn't allow it. Keep watching the CNN new as new information comes in. Now in other news..."

"Tai? Tai, is that?" Sora asked with tears all over her face "Is that true? "Is... Is Matt dead?"

"I... No, he isn't. Can't you feel it? He's still alive. We need to get to the bottom of these, I bet Mr. Ishida knows something about it, didn't you notice he wasn't there? I bet he would have been there before the news... Something isn't right about this..."

* * *

Hope you like it, I know it took a lot of time, and I', truly sorry I just didn't find the correct way of making this part, I had to think a lot, but I have a memory deficit and I kept forgetting things... I'm truly Sorry


End file.
